Cooking with grandma
by Kansuke
Summary: I hope the title says it all. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fic, I've written it some years ago, but I still hope you will all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru or any other characters from Sailor Moon, they are Naoko's.

Haruka sat in the apartment overwhelmed by the game she was playing on her PS3.

She was in the middle of the new fighting game (Tekken6) kicking some ones sorry ass when the phone rang.

„Michiru can you get that please? I'm very bussy at the moment!"

„Haruka, I have a chicken in the oven. Why can't you get it?!"

Michiru knew to well what her companion was doing "god she has been playing this game for three days now. I could hardly get her to bed in the evening".

„Haruka, if you don't get the phone, I swear that this thing will have to go!"

The blonde paused and said „But Miichiiii it's just a console A poor little helpless thing...!"

Michiru yelled back from the kitchen "No buts. Now get the phone!"

Haruka got up from her seat and went to the receiver.

She paused at the entrance to the kitchen "You are acting like we're married or something"

The aquamarine haired girl just giggled "What makes you think that?"

Haruka shot her a look „Well, from the way you are always ordering me around."

Now Michiru had to laugh „Well, Haruka have you forgotten that we are?"

The sandy blonde had to smile „We are almost, just wait until next month." The young car racer finally got to the phone wondering why the caller hasn't given up yet.

She picked up the phone „Moshi,moshi?"

Then a to familiar voice came raging through the receiver „Tenou Hruka what took you so long?!"

at first Haruka didn't know what to answer, she just stuttered „I was..,eeh I mean I was about to...", and then she found her voice „Grandma why are you calling?"

„A very nice greeting."

„Well yours wasn't any better."

„Ok, I'm sorry. Haruka I have a favor to ask you. Can we meet somewhere?"

„Well you could come for dinner tonight. We have more than enough."

„We?"

„I'll tell you later. Ja."

Michiru came out of the kitchen „Who was on the phone ?"

„My grandma she's coming for dinner tonight." „But the meal will be ready in 20 ..."

Michiru was silenced by Harukas finger on her lips. The young car racer put her other hand into the air and counted down with her fingers _5,4,3,2,1 _

Ding,dong

Michirus eyes grew wide and Haruka just shook her head „Don't ask me she's always like that."

Michiru took a quick look at the mirror and went to open the door_ I wonder what she's like_, she thought.

She opened the door and before her stood an elderly woman she couldn't quite difine what age she was, but from her looks she definitely belonged Harukas family.

She was taller than Michiru but not at as tall as her granddaughter. She had her now grey hair in a tight bun and wore a dark green dress and a blue sweater.

Her face still looked quite young and through her glasses shun two teal eyes like Harukas, that told Michiru that the woman was still young in her soul.

„Konichiwa. Please do come in." , invited Michiru. The woman looked at her and inspected Michiru from head to toe, then she came in.

„So you are the one who is living with little Haruka." Michiru giggled _little_

„Yes I am. My name is Kaiou Michiru, pleased to meet you."

„Ah, the faimous violinist and painter. I'm Harukas grandmother Hanako Tokuma, pleased to meet you to. So where's my granddaughter?"

„She's waiting in the living room. I will call you up when dinner is ready." Hanako gave Michiru a pleasant smile,

„Thank you" Hanako made her way to the living room where the sandy blonde was already waiting for her.

„Haruka how are you?" she greeted.

„Fine as always. So what brings you here? It's not often that you come to visit me."

„First of all, why is such a beautiful and elegant girl like Kaiou-san living here?"

„Grandma Michiru is my fiancée. Didn't you know that?"

„How?! You don't tell me anything what's going on in your life. Were you even thinking of inviting me to the wedding?"

„Of course I was! You're my grandmotehr and.....wait... you're not suprised that I'm with a girl?" Haruka gave her grandmother a queastioning look.

Hanako smiled brightly „God no. You were always hiting on girls. I'm just surprised that you managed to get such a beautiful girl like Kaiou-san. I believe that's just because she doesn't know what a little devil you were when you were a kid", there was a slight glint in Hanakos eyes when she said that.

„Just don't go there." the blonde shot her grandmother a warning look „I will tell Michiru myself. When...I'm...you know,ready to."

Hanako just shook her head in disbelief. „Yes, that means never" Harukas eyebrow was beginning to twitch.

„That is not..." she was cut of by Michirus lovely voice coming from the kitchen and announcing that dinner was ready. They made their way to the dining room and sat down as the sea goddess served them their meal.

A couple of minutes later Hanako spoke up „Haruka...about the favor?",

the tall senshi looked up from her plate „Shoot"

Hanako shifted in her seat looked at her granddaughter and back to her plate before she started,

„Haruka you know the TV-show I have running?"

„Yeah. What's it called again? Cooking with granny or something?"

„It's called Hanakos cooking corner! In my next show I announced that a celebrity will come to visit and cook with us so..."

Harukas eyes grew wide, „Now way!!", she shouted

„I'm not doing this kind of thing, maybe Michiru could, she's at good at cooking, but I'm a disaster. I can even burn water!"

„But you must Haruka."

„Why?"

„Well bacuse. Because I allready announced thet you were coming in the previous show."

„YOU WHAT?!!!!", Haruka was dumbfounded. Wanted the Gods to punish her ? But the racer was so young...

„Please Haruka you have to do this for me. How do you think I will look when I come to the show without you. And besides the tickets to my show were sold out within, believe it or not, 20 minutes. Mostly there are elder women or housewifes in my show, now there are young women and teenagers!"

„How will you look? How will I look when I come there and burn down your kitchen." teh racer stated exasperated.

„My reputation would be ruined. And did you say within 20 minutes? Well I can't help it, I am a magnet for women.", at those words Michiru joined the conversation.

„Haruka if you really are such a magnet then the women certainly wouldn't mind that you CAN'T COOK. Isn't that right?", Haruka suddenly stiffened. She knew that she said too much and that her fiancée won't let her go without punishment. And this was the perfect opportunity.

Michiru turned to Hanako „She will be there Tokuma-san."

„Why so formal Michiru-chan, please call me grandma or at least Hanako. I hear you will soon be my granddaughter in law and love your cooking."

„Oh you are to kind Hanako.", both women smiled at each other and then looked at Haruka who was speechless and defeated. She knew that she had no chance against Michiru, when it came to these kind of fights and she even had her grandma against her.

„Oh and Haruka.", the tall blonde turned asking to Michiru

„Yes?", the sea goddess just smiled. The car racer knew something not that good at all was coming „You sleep on the couch tonight."

Haruka just sighted and thought that this could not get any worse(but are you sure it can't?)

Michiru then turned to Hanako „So could you tell me what Haruka was like, when she was a kid?".

The older woman smiled , one could say evilly at her granddaughter „Of course it would be my pleasure."

Haruka just prayed to every God she knew that her grandma wouldn't tell THAT special story.

„There was this incident Haruka had, when she was 6.."

_"OK there is no God and justice in this world!" _

So how did you like it?

Oh and part 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru Naoko does.

*****

"You must know my dear that Haruka was a really, lets say a wild child, always with boys playing football and fighting. I hope she calmed down a bit, did she?"

Hanako shot the blonde a searching look. Of course the sea goddess noticed and smiled

"The cars and me calmed her down, she only is wild when she has to be, ne Haruka?" at that point Haruka turned bet red and Michirus smile grew even wider, Hanako noticed her granddaughters uneasiness

"Why are you turning red. You're just like your father when it comes to those kind of things."

Now the wind senshi was getting a little angry

"It's none of your business if I'm turning red or not." Michiru just laid a hand on her partners arm and Haruka calmed down immediately.

Hanako was very surprised " No one has ever been able to tame her like that, you really are someone special Michiru-chan."

" Thank you, but now back where we left of. So Haruka was a little devil and that incident you mentioned"

"Oh yes. I was just getting to it"

"Well as I said Haruka was 6 years old when it happened. Try to picture her Michiru-chan. Short blonde hair, ripped and dirty T-shirt and pants and old, ugly trainers."

The aqua haired woman had no problem with that as she was an artist

"Totemo kawai, sooo cute" was all Michiru could say and her smile grew even wider if that was possible.

Haruka meanwhile sank in her chair awaiting the biggest disgrace in her entire went on "We went for a visit to a good family friend. He's name's Hashimoto and he owns a farm. He has two sons they are all grown up by now, their

names are Shun and Shinosuke. At that time they were also about Harukas age maybe a little older. Of course both thought that Haruka was a boy and so they went playing together. As it was a farm of course they had a lot of

animals from chickens, cows, gooses to bulls..."

The blonde sank even deeper in her chair and tried to avoid Michirus smiling eyes as she looked at her

"... they were playing knights in shining armors trying to save the beautiful 'princesses' from the enemy. Now guess which animals they took for the 'princesses' and which for the enemy, oh and yes there was also a 'evil witch'." Michiru thought hard but she couldn't think of any animal that would suit as the enemy and the princesses where hopeless. She looked at Hanako

"I have no idea, they must have had a really bright fantasy for that."

Hanako just smiled "Indeed they had. The enemy the 'dark knight' was the bull, the 'princesses' were the chicken babies and the 'evil witch' was the chicken babies mother."

At that point Michiru burst out laughing, she needed a minute or two to calm down again.

Haruka meanwhile couldn't look Michiru in the eyes anymore, so she just stared at her feet and tried not to listen.

"Ppplease do go on." said the sea senshi still not fully recovered from her her laughing attack.

"Ok where was I…, oh yes. So they were knights and as every knight they to had swords. Unfortunately Haruka had the 'wrong one'."

The artist looked at her " What do you mean by that?"

"They boys chose sticks she chose a red umbrella. When they charged, the bull saw the red umbrella and went wild. He started chasing Haruka all over the farm."

Michiru was very near another laugh attack but she could control it at the last second "Pppleas ddon't stttop noww." she said to Hanako.

So the future to be grandmother continued "But the bull wasn't the only one who chased her around. Unfortunately for Haruka she ran to near the 'princesses', the chicken babies and as every mother so was the 'evil witch' angry

like hell. She started to chase her around just like the bull. At the end all of the farms animals joined in the stampede.", Hanako stopped for a moment to get some air in her lungs

"When we finally calmed the animals down, the only one who was missing was Haruka. We found her on a tree and she didn't want to come down. So I told her there would be sweets for dinner if she doesn't come down."

All of a sudden the tall racer shot from her chair and said

"I did come down but you still didn't give me any." The sea godess couldn't hold back anymore, she bursted out laughing like a maniac.

Harukas anger was triggered more with that "Aaagghh! Do you even know grandmother that the bull almost got me, if I wouldn't have climbed up the tree I wouldn't be standing here!"

"Eh. Don't make such a drama out of it Haruka. Be proud see your fiancée doesn't mind at all."

She pointed at Michiru who was ling on the floor holding her acing stomach but she still couldn't stop laughing.

"I had enough of this" the blonde turned around to leave when she heard Michirus voice "Wait haha Haruka hahaha wait haha..." the blonde stopped for a second, then she wanted to go out the room when Hanako stopped her

"So you want to run away again." Haruka stiffened at once she knew immediately what was coming _'not another story'._

The sea goddess calmed down just enough to listen to the next _'little'_ Haruka story.

"This one happened a couple of days later. With that farm incident she got herself a punishment but she didn't take it seriously. She needed to be at home by six, but she wasn't so I locked her out…"

"I knew it was you that time." said the tall senshi. Hanako continued as there was no interference

"…as I said, I locked her out. Want to know what she did?" The aqua haired goddess just smiled brightly in reply.

"She wrote on the doorstep 'I wont come back', I found her half an hour later in the backyard. She found some crates and tried to climb in through the smallest window in the entire house, but she got stuck and we had to rescue

her in the end."

By now Michiru was again liyng on the floor holding her poor stomach (her muscles are going to hurt real bad).

Haruka couldn't stand it anymore _'and today was supposed to be a quiet evening'_ she thought.

The wind senshi left the house just saying "Going for a ride. It will be late."

When she slammed the door Hanako got to her feet "Maybe I was to harsh? Anyway, Michiru-chan it was nice meeting you, now I know that Haruka will be in good hands. And about the cooking…"

"Don't worry Hanako she will be there. I promise."

"Thank you. About the bull, you know he really got her, she has a small scar on her bottom because of his horn."

"Oooh. So that where she got it from, she never wanted to tell me." the sea senshi smiled to herself.

She knew exactly how she could tease Haruka now. But first of all she would call Minako, she knew that within 30 minutes the whole sailor team will know about the cooking show and Harukas incident.

Harukas grandmother turned to her "I will be seeing you at the show then."

"Yes of course have a nice trip home."

"Thank you and say hello to my stubborn granddaughter."

"I will goodbye." she bowed as did Michiru. "Goodbye."

Meanwhile the tall blonde sat on a bench in the park thinking what the hell happened this evening.

_'Michiru will laugh for ages and as I know her, Minako_ _and the rest of the sailor team will know by the time when I'll get home.'_

All of a sudden her cell phone broke her thoughts _'who could call at that hour'_, she wondered.

"Moshi,moshi?"

"Haruka?", oh no she knew that voice it was Minako, Michiru was really fast.

"Haruka. Usagi, Rei and Makoto are with me and we thought we could be your princesses to rescue, but you should use your Space sword this time we don't want a stampede in the middle of Tokyo. Do we?"

there was raging laughter coming out of the phone, the blonde shuck with anger

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNY OR SOMETHING?!!" she shouted.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!" came the reply.

"AARRGGGGHHH!",Haruka threw away the phone and regretted it immediately because everyone was staring at her like she was a maniac.

The tall blonde went red like a tomato _'how many times this evening have I turned red?'_.

She stuttered a quick _'pardon me' _and left the park.

When she got home the aqua haired goddess awaited her with a smile.

"I heard Minako called you."

"This was all your doing, wasn't it." Michiru looked at her innocently so that Haruka couldn't stay angry at her.

"Shall we go to bed then?" offered the blonde.

"Oh yes I will go, but have you forgotten something?"

"Forgot what?" the sea beauty just pointed at the couch and said "Oyasumi Haruka."

Before she left, the sea senshi turne around once more "Oh and one more thing. I hope you bottom doesn't hurt anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" questioned the tall senshi

Michiru smiled at her "Your grandmother told me about the bull and the scar before she left."

The blonde just greeted her teeth "Goodnight Haruka."

"What not even a kiss?" Michiru looked at her "If I'm the only princess you would save."

"What about Usagi?" The sea goddess paused on her way out the room

"Haruka you must know by now she doesn't count because she will be a queen soon so the answer is incorrect. No kiss. Oyasumi."

Michiru left with a dashing smile on her lips.

_'Life is so unfair. This can't get any worse'_ thought the blonde before she collapsed on the couch.

She had no idea how she was mistaken. Haruka forgot all about the cooking show with her grandmother as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

********

End of chapter two. How did you like it? The idea with the farm just came to me out of the blue.  
Oh and Oyasumi nasai means goodnight in Japanese, Oyasumi is the shorter version.  
Totemo kawai means very cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took me so long, but I have been sick the past week and still can't hear very good on my right ear, it's really anoying, well anyway, here's the last part of my fanfic.

Disclamer: I don't own Haruka nor Michiru and the rest of the sailor team as well.

* * *

Finally the dreadful day arrived.

"Haruka shouldn't you be getting ready?" said Michiru.

The blonde didn't look up from TV screen as she was again playing her beloved PS3

"Ready for what?!" the blonde asked.

The sea goddess smiled and leaned forward to Haruka's ear

"The cooking show of course", Haruka stiffened like a rock

"I,I,I...forgot that completely, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Michiru smiled innocently at her "But I tried. When it came to your grandmother you didn't want to talk nor listen, so I kept silent." , of course Michiru remembered that she tried only once to talk with Haruka about it and her innocent smile grew even wider.

"OK. But what will I do there I mean I can't cook and.." she was cut of by Michiru "Everything will be fine you'll see "

Suddenly the doorbell rang

"Who the hell.." started the blonde

"It's your grandmother. I said you would drive to the show. "

Michiru went to the door, when Haruka came running behind her

"You, you..." again she was cut of, but this time by Hanako

"OH don't make such a drama Haruka. Get ready or we'll be late!"

Again the tall senshi looked defeated, she shot both women a look

"But I'm not wearing an apron." Hanako raised an eyebrow "Why not? This is a cooking show you know."

This was slightly getting on the racers nerves

"Shiteru! But everyone would see my female outlines and that would not be convenient for me."

She looked at Hanako and her eyes grew wide "Don't tell me you said that your granddaughter was coming!"

"No, no, no! I just said that the famous racer agreed to come to the show nothing else."

Haruka let out a sight of relief "You scared me there you know."

Right then Michiru caught "Excuse me I would really love to listen to your arguments, but we're running late."

Hanako checked her watch "Oh my god hurry we must leave"

Now Haruka had to smile "Now, now be rational I'm the driver so we will be there in no time."

But something on Michirus face made her uneasy "Well our racer, I counted your skills in and we still are running late."

"What?! Get changed this instant Haruka Tenou or I'll do it in your place."

The tall blonde blushed heavily "Bbba-chan. Not in front of Michiru. I'm getting to it." Haruka changed in record time and they were already in the car racing to the studio. They came in the nick of time. Before they went in the sea senshi pulled Haruka to the side

"Haruka everyone wanted to see the cooking show too, so I asked Hanako and she got me some tickets."

The tall racer raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by 'everyone'?"

The sea beauty smiled "The whole sailor team of course."

_'This really can't get worse'_ thought the blonde, and as always she was mistaken.

Haruka went inside the studio through back door, Michiru took the front where she met Usagi and the rest of her friends.

"I can hardly wait" stated Setsuna

"Me to, me to" agreed Usagi.

"Why are you so loud?" teased Ray "You can't cook yourself "

"What was that Rei?"

"I just told the truth" Usagi was starting to chase Rei around the entrance of the studio. By passers were looking confused and you could see Ami apologizing to them. Makoto meanwhile grabbed the shirts of both arguing senshi and dragged them inside the studio "Honestly, can't you two behave even once? It's hard enough for Haruka that she can't cook, how will she explain 'you two'"  
Both made long faces and went silent immediately. Michiru smiled all the time she was really having fun. Which didn't go unnoticed by the senshi of time

"You know Michiru, you are sometimes the devil in disguise."

The sea senshi looked at her innocently "You really think so?" , Setsuna had to smile at Michirus statement

"Lets go inside, I don't want to miss this show for anything in the world."

"And you're telling me that I'm a devil." They both laughed as they went inside the studio.

Haruka was getting more nervous by the second and her grandmother wasn't a big help either. She blabbered about the meals they were going to cook but the tall blonde didn't hear nor know the recipes.

"Grandma stop, I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?! You don't know what salt is?!"

_'I really should start to listen to her'_ thought the wind senshi

"You really should star to listen to me, or this show will be a disaster." Hanako was getting more irritated by the minute.

_'Is she reading my mind?! Isn't it enough that Michiru can do that?!'_

Haruka said surprised "But I told you I don't know how to cook."

"Ehhh. It'll be alright. Just do what I tell you, OK?"

"I'll try, but I don't promise anything." Now Hanako started to regret her decision because Haruka started to sweat and she never saw her granddaughter sweat before.

"Here goes nothing, we're going in come on." The young racer walked into the light like a beginner, her knees were like pudding barely holding her up. And then she heard Hanakos voice

"Welcome everyone to this weeks Hanako's cooking corner. Our guest this week is the famous racer Haruka Tenou, a warm applause for the fearless racer please." Haruka felt sicker by the minute, but she somehow managed to stay composed. She shot the audience a dashing 'Tenou smile' so that the whole crowd of teenagers started to sight.

_'You can't get out of your skin can you Haruka'_ thought Michiru. Setsuna leaned forward to her

"So what will be the punishment?" she asked.

"She will punish herself in the show of that I am sure."

"I believe you're more then sure." Both smiled and went silent because Hanako started talking again.

"Today we will make Mashed potatoes with roast beef and for desert chocolate pudding." Haruka took a look around the studio and audience that's when she saw them, sitting in the first row.

_'Everyone's smiling at me like they'd do any better. Well they would, except for Usagi'_ and then the blonds eyes landed on Michirus smiling ones. Haruka looked away immediately, she knew the sea goddess could read her like an open book. _'She's scared out of her mind. I never seen her like that before, not even when we fought Galaxia. This will be interesting'_ over Michirus lips crossed a beautiful smile.

"So shall we begin then" said Hanako and pulled the tall senshi out of her thoughts.

"I will start to make the beef and you Haruka, I may call you Haruka?" Hanko smiled.

Haruka shot her an annoying look "Yes Miss Tokuma, you may."

"Well then Haruka can you start to peel the potatoes please. When you're finished just put them in here." Hanako gave her a pot. "We will cook them later."

Haruka took the potatoes really carefully and the knife as well, the whole sailor team held their breaths.

_'Easy now, easy'_ the blonde said to herself before she started. She made her first move on the potato and... _'That's easy'_ thought Haruka happily and started to peel faster. Her friends let out a sight of relief. They were working for a while. Hanako, in the meantime, was explaining how best to roast the beef and what spices are best to use, to bring out the beefs aroma and taste.  
Then all of a sudden "Has anyone got a question for our guest?" asked Hanako.

Almost all of the hands shot up. Haruka looked really surprised and barely avoided the knife that was rather aimed for her finger than the potato. _'Grandma what the hell...' _the racer looked shocked at her grandmother

_'Well I need to keep my audience entertained'_ Hanako just gave her a pleasant smile.

"So who will go first. Ah yes, the young lady in the blue dress."

The girl stood up shyly. Haruka meanwhile was only interested in her potatoes. "My, my name is Sachiko and I just wanted to ask, umm, well there's a rumour that you and the violinist Kaiou Michiru are an item and that you will be married soon. Is that true Mr. Tenou, please tell the truth?!"  
The young racer was taken aback, she looked immediately at Michiru who was the same surprised. Haruka, who was never good when it came to the topic 'love life', started to stutter and even the knife fell out of her hand, but surprisingly not the potato "Well,uhh,I..."  
In that moment Michiru stood up "It's true that we are in love." Everybody gasped for breath, the rest of the sailor team looked at each other. They have never seen the sea goddess so serious neither did Haruka.  
"And if we are getting married or not is none of the media nor your business."  
"But I just wanted…" said Sachiko  
Hanako jumped in to cool down the atmosphere "Thank you young lady, but we will continue with the cooking now. But first some commercials."

As they went of air she pulled Haruka with her "What was that?" asked the older one

"How should I know, it's your fault." Haruka said annoyed.

"OK, OK. No more questions from the audience. But I never knew Michiru was so protective of you." Hanako said this with a glint in her eyes.

"Well I did, but I never saw her that determined."

"We will talk about that after the show, the commercials will be over soon, let's go."

When they stepped in again Haruka thought that the air was even thicker than before. She tried to catch Michirus eyes, she thought that the sea goddess would be angry, but surprisingly, when their eyes met, she seemed happy and relived and then she saw her Michiru smile. This made Haruka calmer, but somehow when she saw the potatoes and beef again, this calm disappeared.

"Now we will put our beef in the oven. Haruka could you please put the oven on 200°C and the best way is to heat it from the upper side, you heard that Haruka." The tall blonde didn't understand a word her granny was saying. "Uhhh,OK.", she 'accidentally' put the oven on 280°C and let it heat from both sides, the upper and the under.  
Hanako meanwhile cut the potatoes and added water and salt to them. She already started to busy herself with the pudding so she asked Haruka to cook them. And as Haruka was Haruka she put the whole pot into the microwave (that's how she always boiled water), although the pot was out of iron.  
You could see how Makoto grabbed her head, the others managed just a little smile (except for Usagi, she thought it was a wonderful idea) and waited for the real show to begin.  
Hanako meanwhile showed the ingredients they needed for the pudding and started explaining. All of a sudden she broke the explanation and wrinkled her nose

"What is that smell? It's like something's burning." The audience, cameraman, everyone began to smell something weird. Hanako turned around "My God! The oven's on fire!! Quick Haruka get a fire extinguisher!" The blonde ran as fast as she could, but she barely made it out of the 'cooking area' when she heard another sound

BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

"The microwave exploded!!" screamed someone. The kitchen was a real mess already, the final touch came when Haruka accidentally purred the rum, that was meant for the pudding (to make it tastier), over the fire.  
The fire itself was harmless but it seemed quite a big one for the audience, because most of them ran out of the studio screaming. At the end only the sailor team was left. Hanako was in such a shock that Minako and Rei needed to bring her out.

"So who will have the pleasure?" Michiru asked Ami.

"Go check on Haruka and her grandmother. I'll taker care of the fire." said Ami.

"Thank you."

Backstage the sea goddess found out that Hanako was in a perfect condition. For screaming.

"Haruka!!! How could you...look at the mess!!! And what will my watchers think!!"

"Hey you asked me to come to this show!! I didn't want to!!" Just as Michiru wanted to interfere a tall man came running up to them.

"Miss Tokuma! Hanako! Best show I ever seen! We never had such a quote before!"

"I,.. but,..." Hanako was so surprised that she didn't know what to say.

The man went on "I hope you will come again Mr. Tenou! See you next week!" Haruka looked surprised at her grandmother

"Who was that?"

"The, the Producer." said her granny silently. Then she turned to Haruka and gave her a dashing smile

"OOHH NOO! Never again. Do you hear! NEVER AGAIN!" the blonde and hurried away as fast as she could.

Hanako turned to Michiru "Oh well. I'll wait till she calms down."

"Yes it's better that way, but maybe she will come again." said Michiru with a wink before she left.

The next days Haruka didn't dare to step outside the House. She was still angry because of the show with her grandmother. Michiru and her Friends weren't a help either, they always laughed at her. Hanako came to visit her once and to persuade her to come to the show once more, but it didn't cross Harukas mind to go back. All that she wanted was to be left in peace.  
In 1,2 Weeks everything steeled down and Haruka once again started to live a normal Life. The sea goddess was happy to have her old Haruka back, but she will never forget the Show.  
It was a Memory for Life.

* * *

So that's my first fanfic.

I hope you liked Hanakos show.

And Shiteru means I know, Ba-chan is the shorter version of Obaasab and means grandmother.

I know the ending is a little bit short, but I already have an idea how to go on with another story with Hanako and some other charakters.

Oh if there are any cooks out there who will read my fanfic, then I apologise if I have written something wrong, about the beef and potatoes.


End file.
